Desastre marcado
by Neverlasting
Summary: Naruto vai sair com uma garota especial e Sasuke vai dar algumas dicas em tempo real  ou pelo menos tentar conteudo sugestivosem hentai  UA  NXH  summary péssimo


**Desastre marcado.**

Naruto: Sasuke! Eu estou tão nervoso! O que ela vai achar de mim? – Disse o loiro nervoso enquanto tremia feito gelatina no sofá.

Sasuke: Calma Naruto... Por que tanto nervosismo? Não é a primeira vez que você leva uma garota para o cinema... – Ao lado do loiro enquanto mudava o canal da tv.

Nar: Mas ela... Ela é especial... – Seus olhinhos brilhavam.

Sas: Ai que fofo...

Nar: Bom... Vamos? – Disse se levantando.

Sas: O que? Já são quatro? – Olhando no relógio – Aff, ainda são duas horas...

Nar: É, mas é bom prevenir? Sabe quanto tempo falta pro encontro?

Sas: Hã? 2 horas? 120 minutos?

Nar: Exatamente! Mas com certeza nós vamos nos sentar e esperar aqui e quando olharmos para o relógio já vai ser 7 horas DO DIA SEGUINTE. E você vai acordar babando em cima de mim!

Sas: Meu Deus! Como é exagerado...

Nar: Sasuke... Lembra daquela festa?

Sas: Aaaaah! Agente tava de ressaca naquele dia...

Nar: Não interessa!

Sas: Alias você tem que se arrumar ainda...

Nar: Mas eu to arrumado...

Sas: Uau, calça de pijama do ursinho pimpão é o destaque das passarelas.

Nar: Mas ela me da sorte! – Disse enquanto "acariciava-a" – Me fez passar em um exame final de matemática... MATEMATICA!

Sas: Perae? Você foi pra escola com uma calça dessas?

Nar: Fui com outra por cima... Tava frio.

Sas: Então talvez a que deu sorte fosse à outra!

Nar: ... Ai-MEU-DEUS! Eu dei aquela calça pra uma creche! Agora uma criançinha que eu nem conheço deve ter ganhado na loteria!

Sas: Vai se trocar logo! – Mandou enquanto folhava uma revista, o loiro saiu voando até o quarto. – Hmm. Naruto olha que interessante, uma pesquisa diz que membros tortos dão mais prazer...

Nar: O que? – Olhou para abaixo de sua cintura. – Já volto! – Correu para o banheiro.

AAAAAAAAA

Sas: Eu não acredito que ele ta fazendo isso.

Nar: Isso doeu! Mas eu consegui!

Sas: Nota-se – Apontando para a braguilha aberta do jeans de Naruto

Nar: Perae me deixa fechar... AAAA emperrou no meu ! ME AJUDA!!!

Sas: Ui fica longe... Bem vamos recapitular o plano. – Disse enquanto seu amigo se debruçava no chão feito um peixe fora da água. – Você compra os ingressos, entram, eu compro o meu e fico te passando umas dicas pelo celular, mas deixa no vibrador!

Nar: Ta... – Se levantando e cambaleando até o sofá.

----- No cinema as 3:15 -----

Sas: Não acredito que viemos aqui tão cedo...

Nar: Vou comprar os ingressos. – Se dirigindo à fila, foi atendido por uma atendente com uma tatuagem de borboleta no pescoço

Atendente: Boa tarde, bem vindo aos cinemas GLS, onde seu prazer é infinito. Você gostaria de comprar um combo duplo de três refrigerantes Coca-Cola® pelo preço de quatro sendo que um é de graça? Ainda mais levar o álbum de figurinhas do filme Quarteto Imprestável que conta o final do filme antes mesmo da estréia! Receba também e-mails de lançamentos dos cinemas GLS, onde seu prazer é infinito.

Nar: Perae me perdi na parte do combo duplo de três... – Sarcástico. – Eu gostaria de dois ingressos para o filme: Lagrimas de uma garota virgem de 40 anos que se casou com um boneco de plástico...

Aten: Gostaria de um ingresso para o filme ninjas & samurais 2: o retorno daquele que nunca foi? E por mais 18000 iens você leva o boné do filme: Vikings 2001

Nar: Não... Eu nem gosto de ninjas! Eu quero lagrimas de uma garota virgem de 40 anos que se casou com um boneco de plástico.

Aten: Espere um pouco, vou tentar chorar.

Nar: AI MEU DEUS! ME DA ESSES INGRESSOS LOGO!

Aten: Grosso! Ta aqui! E o boneco explode no final do filme. – Reclamou

Nar: NÃAAAO!!!!

Aten: Bem feito!

--algum tempo depois—

Hinata: Naru... Naruto-kun? – Perguntou tímida e acanhada.

Nar: Oi Hinata! Já comprei os ingressos. Quer comprar algo pra comer?

Hin: Tud-Tudo bem... – Gaguejava

Nar: Vamos pegar o combo de pipoca media e dois refrigerantes?

Hin: Ok...

Nar: Hinata se solte! Se não quiser me fale...

Hin: - Corou imensamente até a raiz dos cabelos – Não, ta-ta tud-tudo bem...

Aten2: Bom dia? O que vocês gostariam? – Perguntou outra atendente agora com uma aranha tatuada no pescoço.

Nar: Queremos um combo...

Aten2: Vocês gostariam de comprar um combo giga mega ultra duper super de dois refrigerantes tetra e duas pipocas collosus? Ainda mais, com a adição de 8000 ienes vocês ganham um boné do filme Vikins 2001 2: Vikins 2002! Que estará em cartaz daqui a dois anos!

Nar: Não... Gostaríamos de um combo médio...

Aten2: Ah... Depois não venham reclamar que a pipoca era muito pequena. – Disse enquanto entulhava a pipoca no pacote.

Nar: Vamos indo? Faltam 15 minutos.

**-----Na sala 24 (sendo que só tem 10)----**

Sasuke senta-se atrás de Naruto para poder acompanhar o casal enquanto manda dicas.

Voz: AI MEU DEUS. É o destino. – O garoto olha para o lado.

Sas: Ai meu deus não! – Tentando se esconder atrás da pipoca.

Sakura: O que veio fazer aqui? – Ele apontou para os dois a sua frente, que pareceram não se tocar. – Oh! Então não se importa em me sentar ao seu lado... Pra te ajudar sabe?

Sas: Ta, mas fica quieta.

As luzes se apagaram e o projetor ligou projetando (nãooo) uma imagem rosa bebe na "tela".

Tela: Bem vindos aos cinemas GLS, onde seu prazer é infinito, o filme que estará para assistir é um oferecimento de: G-Magazine, diversão a toda hora.

Por favor, desligue os celulares e vibradores durante a seção. É claro! Pipoca e relações silenciosas com camisinha são liberados! Divirtam-se!

**Trailers: **

Vamos jogar.

Esses treze jovens acordaram em um lugar horripilante. Agora eles farão de tudo para escapar.

Mulher histérica: EU NÂO VOU PULAR NESSE POÇO DE BICHINHOS DE PELUCIA PRA PEGAR UMA ESTUPIDA CHAVE.

Homem histérico: AI MEU DEUS! TEM UM MANEQUIM CHEIO DE KETCHUP NO CHÃO!

Por que eles estão presos na mente de um homem brilhante. ( e velho...)

Homem brilhante e velho: Eles não têm como escapar. A saída é quase invisível.

Policial: Mas tem uma porta com uma placa enorme de saída em frente aquela mulher.

HBV: Eles são burros de mais para entender que ali é a saída.

Pol: Impossível

Mulher a frente da porta: AI MEU DEUS! ONDE É A SAIDA DESSE INFERNO?

Policial: Quer saber? -se! Eles não vão fazer nenhuma falta pra humanidade!

JOGOS IMORTAIS 17. Em breve nos cinemas.

**---------Mundo real--------**

Sas: -digitando no celular enquanto Sakura o agarra- Pergunta se ela esta confortável.

Nar: -olhando mensagem – Tudo bem Hinata?

Hin: Tud-Tudo. – Tremendo e engolindo a pipoca em quantidades enormes.

Nar: Esse filme deve ser fo... Imagine ter que achar uma chave no meio de bichinhos de pelúcia! Olha vai começar.

------**Filme ----**

(musical)

Mulher: Pela estrada fora eu vou bem sozinha, levar esses doces para a vovozinha! Ela mora na esquina, o caminho é deserto e tarados atacam aqui por perto. Mas à tardinha, ao sol poente junto ao bonequinho dormirei contente.

Homem vestido de lobo: Eu sou o tarado mau, tarado mau, tarado mau. Eu pego as mulherzinhas pra uma . Hoje estou contente, no meu apê vai haver festança e tenho uma mulherzinha para uma rapidinha.

Policiais: Nós somos da Pm e nada nos amedronta. Damos mil tiros por dia, matamos pilantras sem conta. Varamos toda a favela, por morros e barracos. Caçamos traficantes, tarados e drogados.

**-----Mundo real------**

Sas: - digitando mensagem, mas Sakura "pula" em cima fazendo o perder a concentração. – Para! Olha só o que você me fez fazer!

Nar: - lendo mensagem "Fije q vc vai espreguica e poem seu baço atras dela" - Baço? Hinata, onde que é meu baço?

Hin: É aqui Naruto. – Apontando para um pouco abaixo do peito – Na-naruto-kun! – Surpresa ao ver que o garoto tentava passar seu corpo por trás dela.

Nar. Isso não é confortável... – Volta ao lugar, mas antes faz uma cara feia para Sasuke que tentava se explicar apontando para Sakura e seu braço.

-Algum tempo depois –

Nar: Nossa essa pipoca ta macia. – Disse enquanto olhava com atenção ao filme e tentava pegar a pipoca. – Que estranho, parece silicone...

Hin: Na-na-na-na – Quase desmaiando por falta de ar enquanto olhava a mão de Naruto em seu seio.

Nar: Perae Hinata, só me deixa tentar entender o que o tarado ta fazendo com o boneco. – Ainda mexendo na "pipoca" – Gostei dessa pipoca!

Sasuke e Sakura, vendo a cena chutam a cadeira de Naruto, fazendo o cair entre dois homens na fila da frente.

Homem1: Ai, vem cá Kabuto! Essa cena ta me deixando com uma vontade! – Atacando Naruto com um beijo, sugando a sua bochecha enquanto sua mão acariciava seu cabelo.

Kabuto: UUUU, beijo triplo! – Atacando a outra bochecha e segurando Naruto.

Com um puchão de Hinata que havia libertado sua fera, Naruto volta a cadeira todo melado.

Nar: Me desculpe. – Corado assim como a garota, ao ver os dois homens dando um tchauzinho com caras sensuais e maliciosas. – Eu já volto, vou me limpar, aquele cara tinha uma língua nojenta, parecia uma cobra...

**----Banheiro, após horas com a cara sob água corrente----**

Naruto: Malditos tarados, agora sei como a chapeuzinho virgem se sente. Ultima vez que venho aqui – Resmungando enquanto ia ao mictorio.

Voz: Naruto! Você por aqui? – Disse um garoto, indo ao mictorio do lado.

Nar: E ai Sai! - Abrindo braguilha –

Sai: Que filme ta... UI!. – Se afastando corado pela vergonha alheia

Nar: AAAA. – Seu "mijo" se espalhava por todo lado do mictorio.

Sai: E eu pensei que aquele ditado. "P que nasce torto mija fora da bacia" fosse mentira! Tchau... eu... eu... To perdendo o filme! – Saiu correndo.

**-Sala 24- **

Nar: Desculpe Hinata, esse encontro ta sendo horrível... – Disse desanimado ao ver a garota chorando.

Hin: Não é isso Naruto-kun. – Tentando se controlar - É que... que... ela pegou o boneco traindo com o tarado! – Liberou o choro.

Sasuke fez um sinal para ele abraça-la, e assim fez, passou seu "baço" e a ficou confortando.

O filme acabou o boneco explodiu, a PM catou o lobo para prisão perpetua, mas como a justiça é cega ele saiu da prisão depois de dois dias e a chapeuzinho morreu... Virgem.

Hin: Hoje foi muito bom... Você quer fazer algo amanhã? Sabe... é sábado... Vamos jantar, abriu um ótimo restaurante chinês aqui perto, eu te ligo ta – Corada e gaguejando, mas ao encontrar com Sakura no banheiro, recebeu dicas de se controlar.

Na: -surpreso- Seria ótimo! Eu te ligo amanhã para combinarmos

E os dois saíram em direções distintas (Nossa que dramático... mas não sei como terminar)

**Yoo! Essa fic é para ser one shot, mas se tiver muitas reviews me pedindo para continuar eu vou estar feliz em manter essa serie em pé, e já tenho uma idéia pronta...**

**Enton, reviews plz! Façam um escritor (que dessa vez pirou demais) feliz! **


End file.
